


Mistakes Can Be Nice Too

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [37]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Feminine But Male Primarina, Friends to Lovers, Large Cock, M/M, Mistaken Gender, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Water Sex, attempted breeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: Gaston the Garchomp doesn't quite know why their trainer wanted him to try and breed an egg out of his Primarina friend, Belle. It's an impossible task, what with Belle being a male.It doesn't stop them from trying, though.
Relationships: Gaburias | Garchomp/Ashirene | Primarina
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Mistakes Can Be Nice Too

Gaston the Garchomp watched his Trainer Peter walk out of the door, feeling a bit baffled. A quick look at his friend and fellow Pokemon of Peter, Belle, confirmed him in his right to do so - the Primarina was staring confusedly at the back of their Trainer before blinking twice and looking back at Gaston. Then both Pokemon turned their heads towards the strong-looking, bearded human named Paul, who would take care of them for the next two weeks - and of their supposed breeding.

Because that was what Peter had ordered Gaston and Belle to do. To breed for an egg while at the daycare Summer Days. The only problem with that was, at least for the Garchomp, quite glaringly: His good friend Belle was male.

"Hmh," Paul said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "He doesn't know that you're a male Primarina, does he?"

Belle shook his pretty head with a sigh and shot Gaston a look when the Garchomp chortled. "Garchomp," he said quickly at the affronted look - as if he was responsible for Peter to be so very dense!

"I guess you'll have lots of free time, then," Paul continued, giving each of them a pat on the head after Belle deflated. "Come, I'll show you your bedding. I won't tell your trainer until after the two weeks are over."

\---

The daycare was beautiful and Gaston looked forward to spending some time here. Since they'd been scheduled for breeding, Paul the human caretaker had given both a shared bedding area close to the pond in the pen instead of one of the stable beddings - especially Belle needed constant access to the water, whereas Gaston was free to choose between the pond and the land. It wasn't the first time the two friends had shared a sleeping place - both had been caught quickly after the other, back when Gaston had been a little Gible and Belle a Popplio.

But they both were still mulling about the order they'd been given. It wasn't that Gaston was opposed to mate with Belle - his friend was beautiful with his long blue mane and snow-white skin. He'd often thought about asking Belle if he wanted to mate as it was. But to _breed_ him... that was impossible, and they both knew it.

Watching Belle swimming merrily in the pond while sitting under the shade of the big oak growing right next to it, Gaston brooded over the difficult task. He couldn't just breed some other female Pokemon in the daycare. Well, he _could_ , but he didn't want to. Most of the currently residing Pokemon were a bit too small for his own tastes. Not like Belle - with his elegant tale, he was almost as long as Gaston was tall, which was pretty alluring to the Garchomp. Why, he could see himself wrapping his arms around Belle's waist, holding him close.

Muttering softly to himself, he shook his head. He should just ask Belle - it wasn't their fault that Peter was quite the blind specimen. Even Paul had no problems identifying Belle's gender at first glance. It was all in the shape of his body - a bit more slender than a female, the tail longer and the fins less rounded. Belle still loved to pretty himself up with seashells, pearls and other shiny things, but that was a trait every Primarina shared and one Gaston appreciated.

Making up his mind, Gaston stood up and jumped into the pond. Despite his type, his shape was perfect to cut through the water and catch up with Belle, who greeted him with a flutter of his long lashes.

"Primarina?" he asked and swam little circles around Gaston, who watched each movement with heated eyes. It was true that they wouldn't be able to make eggs for Peter, but he could certainly try to plant some inside Belle, right?

"Garchomp," he replied, snickering when Belle halted in his speeding. The Primarina looked positively baffled as he stared at Gaston.

"Pri?" came the confused stutter. It was really cute - deceptively so. Belle was pretty cheeky when he could, another thing Gaston liked about him.

"Chomp. Gar, Garchomp," he explained with more detail, thoroughly enjoying the way Belle's eyes widened even further. Then those pretty eyes narrowed and Belle swam closer to him until they were nose to nose.

"Primarina," he demanded, watching Gaston's face with all of his attention. "Prima?"

Gaston simply nodded and waited, hoping that his expression was honest enough. He wasn't joking, after all - his interest in Belle was real. And they were given an order: To try and make an egg. "Garchomp," he added after a few moments of silence. Belle hummed and looked thoughtfully at the Garchomp.

"Primarina," he finally said, a bit hesitant but not without some interest. His eyes wandered across Gaston's body, taking a bit more time at his muscular thighs and tail. "Prima, Pri."

Gaston grinned toothily, tail swishing through the water as he swam to the surface. Belle snorted and followed him, joining him close to the shallow edge of the pond. Neither of them seemed very anxious about this, which Gaston was glad about. They were friends first and foremost and he didn't want to press a Pokemon into mating if said Pokemon wasn't at least interested in other males. It was pretty common, but exceptions weren't rare as well. With both being adults, all that was left was to figure out how to go about it. It was different with every Pokemon, who could vary extremely in size, shape and general layout of genitals.

Gaston himself was very straightforward. Along the v-line of his yellow belly, right between his legs, was a hidden slit. If teased or aroused, his cock would swell out of hit. He didn't quite know where Belle's slit was positioned, however. Maybe his friend was similar to a Milotic.

When Gaston ducked his head underwater to check out the lower half of Belle's tail, the Primarina let out a peal of laughter that Gaston could hear even underwater. Coming back up, he glared a bit at Belle who smirked at him before sliding up onto the lush grass growing all the way down to where the water began. "Prima~," he said with a low, flirty edge to it - one Gaston hadn't heard before, but which went straight to his loins. Swallowing, the large Garchomp followed and settled close to the Primarina. "Pri?"

The little questioning nudge urged Gaston on. With a long look at his friend, the Garchomp carefully moved the blunt edge of his claw over the smooth tail of Belle, avoiding the pretty spikes jutting out underneath the curvy hips. He kept at it for quite a while, stroking and petting Belle until he could feel a slight swell right underneath the translucent frill that marked the start of the tail. Lifting the frill as gentle as he could, knowing how fragile those could be, Gaston finally saw the slit. It was longer than his and only visible thanks to the starting arousal of Belle, something he could smell easily even amongst so many other Pokemon.

"Primarina," Belle said with a slight husk in his voice and Gaston slid down and ducked his head. His claws where far too dangerous for such a delicate work, which was why he was using his long, slick tongue to tease his friend from slight arousal to swelling hardness as he explored the contents of his slit.

It wasn't unlike some snake Pokemon, Gaston discovered - the warm and soft lips of Belle's slit were not only hiding away the growing erection of Belle but his anus as well, which explained why it was so much longer than Gaston's. The flesh beneath the protecting skin was hot and silky and just as white as Belle's upper body - and so was his cock as it slid out fully, a slim and long thing with a pointy tip and a bit of a curve to it. Belle gasped when Gaston started to lick his length before dipping down again, tongue exploring his twitchy hole. He could see himself claiming it, could almost taste himself in there. Growling, he continued to thrust his tongue into Belle who quivered and writhed with lustful delight, falling back into the grass.

"Garchomp?" Gaston asked after a few more minutes of thoroughly tasting his friend - his own cock had slid out of his slit, poking out a bit of the water. When Belle looked at him, face flushing prettily, his eyes landed on Gaston's exposed cockhead with keen interest.

"Marina," Belle said breathlessly before sitting up again, sliding off the grass and back into the water. Gaston caught him and pulled him close, their hard cocks pressing together. He was bigger and thicker as Belle, his cockhead flattened and flared. Along the underside of his shaft, his skin was puckered and thicker, giving it a bit of a rubbery feel to it - something Belle was clearly enjoying, what with the way he was swishing his tail and rubbing against him.

Gaston snickered, which earned him a slap to the side of his head - but that was okay since Belle was still writhing against him. His arms pulled tighter until they were flush together, his own hips moving now as well, causing their cocks to rub and slide against each other with the pond's water acting as their lube. Soon they were rutting together quite openly, breath laboured and face flush, with Belle clinging to Gaston who was still holding onto the Primarina. The splashing caught quite a bit of attention from the other Pokemon swimming in the pond, but they were left alone when it became clear what they were doing - only a pair of Cutieflies were loudly cheering them on from the sidelines.

\---

"This is Paul Summer from Summer Days, the friendly Pokemon daycare. How can I help you?"

_"Hello, this is Peter! I wanted to ask if Gaston and Belle, well... Like each other?"_

Paul, who was currently in his own kitchen to cook up a meal, hesitated for a moment. "You mean..."

_"Yeah. Just wanted to make sure of it. Um. Are they breeding already?"_

Paul swallowed a number of answers that most likely were only funny in the privacy of his own head. His lips still tugged up into an amused smile as he walked to the kitchen window, looking out and towards the pond. It was the fifth day since Gaston and Belle had come here, and not much had changed since the first day.

Paul watched the two Pokemon for a moment - Gaston had Belle pinned onto the grass tongue reaching down into the pond, both their bottom halves still in the water. A lot of splashing was going on as Gaston happily pounded into the Primarina and Paul was sure that he'd be able to hear Belle's moans where he to open the window right now. "Oh, yes," he said - Gaston had just shoved Belle a bit higher and now Paul could clearly see his swollen cock thrusting into Belle's milky-white hole. "They'd been at it pretty much daily."

 _"Really?"_ Peter asked, sounding excited. _"Man, I'm glad! I hope it'll end in an egg, but I guess it's nice that they like each other so much. You wouldn't know how much they usually bicker at each other."_

"It's the change of the environment," Paul explained. He could tell Peter about his error later. Next week, perhaps, or when he was ready to collect his Pokemon. "Pokemon generally don't breed well when their Trainers are there because most of their attention will be on you."

_"Really? Well, thanks, man!"_

"Absolutely no problem," Paul said with a grin. Gaston had just reached his climax, from the looks of it, and was now making sure that Belle reached it as well. "No problem at all."

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was by HeavyMetalLoser, who wanted a gender-confused Primarina. I tweaked it a bit - Belle is very confident in his identity, but his Trainer made the error of not fact-checking his assumptions.  
> And yes, I know that Garchomp and Primarina are from very different Egg Groups. But they look nice together, what with that hammerhead look our boy Garchomp is sporting. :D
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
